bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE BLADE AND ME
|print usa = August 2, 2005 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-59116-872-4 |chapters = 062. Lesson2-2:Bad Endin’ In The Shaft 063. Lesson2-3 : Innercircle Breakdown 064. BACK IN BLACK 065. Collisions 066. THE BLADE AND ME 067. End of Lessons 068. 最後の夏休みEnglish translation: The Last Summer Vacation (Japanese romaji: Saigo no natsuyasumi) 069. 25:00 gathering 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread |viz = 062. Lesson 2-2: Bad Ending in the Shaft 063. Lesson 2-3: Inner Circle Breakdown 064. BACK IN BLACK 065. Collisions 066. THE BLADE AND ME 067. End of Lessons 068. The Last Summer Vacation 069. 25:00 gathering 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread }} THE BLADE AND ME is the eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki knows that to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki from the Soul Society, he'll have to enter that world himself. But his fight with Rukia's brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki showed, in no uncertain terms, that Ichigo still has a great deal of rigorous study and training ahead of him. Deep beneath Kisuke Urahara's Urahara Shōten, Ichigo practices his fighting and hones his spiritual energies, and now he must face the most daunting challenge of all: prevent his Chain of Fate from consuming itself, or be forever transformed into a soul-devouring Hollow! Bleach All Stars Chapters 062. Lesson2-2:Bad Endin’ In The Shaft While Ichigo Kurosaki endures the suffering of the Shattered Shaft, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado begin their own training with Yoruichi Shihōin. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Tatsuki Arisawa #Tsubaki #Shun'o #Ayame #Hinagiku #Baigon #Lily #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 19: Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! 063. Lesson2-3 : Innercircle Breakdown While his body resists his transformation into a Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in his inner world speaking to Zangetsu for the first time. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Kisuke Urahara #Zangetsu #Uryū Ishida (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 19: Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! 064. BACK IN BLACK Ichigo Kurosaki completes the Shattered Shaft training and regains his Shinigami powers. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Zangetsu #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 19: Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! 065. Collisions While 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki informs his sister Rukia Kuchiki of her execution sentence, Ichigo Kurosaki quickly finds the tables turned on him as he begins the third lesson with Kisuke Urahara. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Gin Ichimaru #Kenpachi Zaraki #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Kisuke Urahara #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 19: Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! *Episode 20: Gin Ichimaru's Shadow 066. The Blade and Me After Kisuke Urahara dismantles his broken Zanpakutō, Ichigo Kurosaki finally learns the name of his real Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Zangetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 20: Gin Ichimaru's Shadow 067. End of Lessons Ichigo Kurosaki completes lesson three of Kisuke Urahara's training while Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado complete their own training as well. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kisuke Urahara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Tessai Tsukabishi #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 20: Gin Ichimaru's Shadow 068. 最後の夏休み Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado enjoy the fireworks festival in Karakura Town a week before their departure to Soul Society. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Keigo Asano #Ichigo Kurosaki #Mizuiro Kojima #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Isshin Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 20: Gin Ichimaru's Shadow 069. 25:00 gathering While researchers at the SRDI examine Rukia Kuchiki's Gigai, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends head to the Urahara Shop to begin their journey to Soul Society. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki (archive footage) #Hiyosu #Akon #Kuna #Kisuke Urahara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 20: Gin Ichimaru's Shadow 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends begin their journey to Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tessai Tsukabishi #Kisuke Urahara #Kon #Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 20: Gin Ichimaru's Shadow Author's Notes References Navigation 08